Ouroboros
Ouroboros (em português: '''Uróboro')'' é o nono episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, sendo o terceiro episódio da 2ª Temporada. Ele foi escrito por Alan Page e dirigido por Stefan Schwartz. Sua exibição ocorreu em 27 de Abril de 2016 na AMC. Sinopse Madison confronta Strand sobre seu destino misterioso. Nick, Alicia e outros inspecionam destroços de um acidente de avião. Grandes Eventos *O encanamento do Abigail ficam entupido e Travis se arrisca para descobrir o que é. *Daniel conta para Madison o verdadeiro destino que Strand está os levando. *Alicia, Nick, Chris e Daniel atracam numa ilha, e descobrem os destroços do Vôo 462. *Primeira aparição de Alex na série. *Primeira aparição de Jake Powell na série. Enredo O episódio começa no meio do oceano, com uma sobrevivente chamada Alex, desesperada na água chamado por um amigo. Ela nada até seu companheiro ferido, Jake Powell, depois de sobreviver a queda do avião TruWest Airlines Flight 462, e o leva para uma jangada com outros sobreviventes. Na jangada se encontra Tom, e um outro passageiro infectado, onde Tom com um remo empurra-o ao mar. Os dias passam, e Tom diz a Alex que Jake está morrendo e pede a ela para matá-lo antes que ele se transforme, mais mesmo assim ela não o mata, até que, naquela noite, Alex apunhala Tom quando ele tenta matar Jake em seu sono. Michael, o sobrevivente restante, incentiva Alex matar Jake em ato de misericórdia, porém ela continua ao lado do garoto ferido, pensando no que iria fazer. No Abigail, Strand tenta telefornar para seu amigo misterioso por telefone via satélite para confirmar que ele está chegando, porém o sinal é cortado. Enquanto isso, Madison e Travis começam a fazer amor em sua cabine, mais são interrompidos quando barco range. Mais tarde, Travis deduz que os motores estão parando devido uma entrada de água. Ele diz que o problema vai exigir-lhe ir para debaixo do barco, mais Madison incita-o a esperar até o amanhecer, mas Strand e Travis concordam que eles não podem perder tempo. Com equipamentos de mergulho, Travis mergulha na água e nada até o fundo do barco onde ele encontra Michael zumbificado, batendo ao lado do casco, com o braço preso na válvula de admissão. Michael ataca Travis, que entra em pânico e luta para escapar. Mais tarde, na sala de máquinas, Travis começa a remoção de lama do sistema de filtração e informa a Strand que os reparos podem levar o dia todo. Strand diz que eles não podem esperar tanto tempo, mas o professor de inglês disse que fará o melhor é deixa claro que ele não é seu empregado, algo que deixa os dois nervosos. Enquanto isso, Daniel visita Ofelia, e repara que a ferida dela está começando a ficar infectada, e quando ela diz que iria pegar alguns medicamentos no barco, Daniel a proíbe de pedir a Madison os antibióticos, insistindo que as famílias devem cuidar de si mesmas. No deck, Alicia mostra para Madison um lugar perto da costa que está cheio de bagagens com destroços de um avião, assim, Alicia, Nick e Chris insistem em ir para a praia para recolher suprimentos. Madison e Travis se recusam a deixá-los ir, mas Daniel se oferece para acompanhá-los. Enquanto se preparavam para partir, Daniel diz a Madison que Strand está planejando navegar para Baja, México, e pede a ela para questionar Strand sobre suas intenções. Quando atracaram na costa, Daniel pede a todos para ficar perto para que ele possa vê-los. O grupo encontra alguns corpos na areia, e vários destroços, incluindo muitas malas e bagagens. Enquato procuravam algo para ser utilizado, Chris sai despercebido. No barco, Travis mergulha novamente para debaixo d'água, para trabalhar na ingestão de água. Preocupada, Madison ouve um barulho e vê surgir sangue na água, onde Travis estava nadando. O corpo de Michael flutua à superfície depois do homem ter o matado com uma faca, e Madison fica aliviada por Travis ter saído ileso do ataque. Nos destroços, Nick encontra uma faca e guarda em seu bolso. Em outro lugar, Chris descobre parte do casco do avião caído, e entra na cabine. Ele mata alguns infectados e de repente, um homem, ainda vivo, acorda numa poltrona, e implora por ajuda. Longe dali, Madison confronta Strand sobre seus planos secretos e exige saber o que tem em Baja. Strand revela saber que tem uma casa com alimentos, água e paredes de concreto, mas explica que ele tem pouco tempo para chegar lá. Ela exige que ele leve todo o grupo com ele para esta casa, e após uma discussão, os dois cautelosamente fazem um pacto para confiar um ao outro. Vasculhando uma bagagem, Daniel busca antibióticos para Ofelia. Nick informa a Daniel que Ofelia precisa de Amoxicilina, Oxycodone, ou algo similar, e em meio a conversa, Daniel percebe a ausência de Chris e vai encontrá-lo. Por sua vez, Chris ajuda o sobrevivente do avião, tirando-o para fora do seu assento. Quando o homem é incapaz de se mover, Chris percebe que parte de sua coluna está exposta. Gravemente ferido, o passageiro continua a pedir ajuda, e até recusa um pouco de água. Chris percebe que o homem quer morrer, e sabendo que a ferida é fatal, ele golpeia o homem infectado na cabeça, com um pedaço de ferro. Enquanto Daniel procura por Chris, Alicia resolve também ir atrás dele, e deixa Nick sozinho na praia, onde este encontra um grande estoque de amoxicilina. Enquanto isso, Madison informa a Travis dos planos de Strand e diz-lhe que a casa é a melhor chance de sobrevivência para eles. Travis se recusa a confiar em Strand, mas Madison argumenta que eles têm pouca escolha, fazendo o homem relutantemente tentar confiar no capitão do barco. Chegando nas dunas da praia, Daniel avista alguém correr, este alguém é Alex, que está fugindo de um grande rebanho de passageiros infectados transformados. Ela chega até o velho, e pede para que ele corra, e Daniel aponta sua arma para o bando. Longe dali, Nick vê um infectado preso em um poço de areia nas proximidades. Ele observa curiosamente como caranguejos rastejam sobre o morto-vivo, que ao mesmo tempo são comidos pelo morto e saem através da barriga estripada dele. Ficando muito perto da borda do buraco, Nick escorrega acidentalmente no poço e é atacado. Ele apunhala o infectado usando a faca que encontrou mais cedo, até outro infectado cair no buraco também. Na parte da cabine do avião, Alicia encontra Chris, encontrado-o visivelmente abalado com a sua experiência e hesita em divulgar detalhes. Eles ouvem um tiro à distância, que também atrai a tensão de Madison, que vê o rebanho através de seus binóculos e diz a Strand que eles têm que se mover o mais rápido. Daniel atira no rebanho, e é acompanhado por Alex, Alicia, e Chris na luta. De volta ao Abigail, Travis remove o último secreção de lodo e uma mão decepada do sistema de filtração e corrige o motor, podendo Strand dirigir o barco para costa. O rebanho se aproxima cada vez mais do pequeno grupo, fazendo-os lutarem mesmo sendo em número bem menor. Quando eles estão prestes a serem devorados, Nick chega coberto de sangue e ajuda a combater os infectados, permitindo tempo suficiente para o grupo escapar. Enquanto eles fogem, Nick percebe que os infectados não estão atacando ele, fazendo caminhar entre os zumbis e fica cara-a-cara com um. O infectado cheira-lo, mas não se impolga para atacá-lo, enquanto Nick rosna de volta para ele. Apavorada, Alicia grita para que seu irmão saia daquela situação, e todos então saem correndo. O grupo chega ao bote inflável e empurra-o para a água, mas Alex diz a Daniel que eles precisam fazer uma parada. Algum tempo depois, Strand olha através dos binóculos e vê a lança se aproximando com uma jangada amarela no reboque. De volta ao Abigail, Madison informa ao grupo que Strand os convidou para acompanhá-lo a ficar numa casa em Baja, que tem alimentos, energia e água, mais mesmo assim, Strand se recusa a deixar Alex e Jake embarcar no navio. Travis então dá a ideia de que Alex e Jake continuem na jangada e que o Abigual iria rebocá-los até San Diego. Mais tarde, Alicia e Madison trazem água e cobertores para Alex e Jake, enquanto Nick dá um rosário que achou para Ofelia, e na sala de comando, Strand anda para cima e para baixo, planejando algo. Na jangada, Alex cobre Jake com um cobertor, e lhe assegura que apesar das coisas estarem más, um dia iria ficar melhor. Enquanto isso, Strand surge com uma faca, e corta a corda da jangada na frente de Madison que lhe observa friamente, enquanto os dois sobreviventes são deixados no meio do nada, e Strand volta para a sala de controle. Outros do Elenco Convidados *Dan Donohue como Michael *Brendan Meyer como Jake Powell Co-Estrelando *Jonathan Goldstein como Alan *Gary Kraus como Ian *Regen Wilson com Tom Não Creditado *Joe Giles como "Infectedo" Imagens Promocionais Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-alex-ang-935.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0122 0328-GN-RT.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0122 0881-GN-RT.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0122 0683-GN-RT.jpg AMC 203 Alex on raft.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0127 0453-RT1.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0125 0009-GN-RT.jpg AMC 203 Alicia searches.jpg 203 Ouroboros Nick and Alicia.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0125 0536-GN-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-christopher-henrie-935.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-nick-dillane-935.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0127 0026-GN-RT.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0127 0160-GN-RT.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0127 0112-GN-RT.jpg AMC FTWD Ouroboros.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-nick-dillane-3-935.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0126 0241-RT1.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-daniel-blades-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-daniel-blades-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0126 0866-RT.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0126 0350-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0127 0544-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-203-walker-935.jpg 203 Infected on the beach.jpg FTWD 203 RF 0126 0196-GN-RT.jpg Vídeos Trailer e Sneak Peeks Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 "Ouroboros" Promo (HD) Sneak Peek Episode 203 Fear the Walking Dead Ouroboros Fear The Walking Dead 2x03 Sneak Peek 2 "Ouroboros" HD Curiosidades *'Ouroboros' é um símbolo circular de uma cobra (às vezes de dragão) comendo o próprio rabo, e muitas vezes simboliza a eterna recorrência, como recriando-se constantemente. Ele também pode simbolizar a eternidade, ou algo tão grande que não pode ser extinto. *Este é o primeiro episódio, a introduzir personagens de uma Web-série relacionada ao universo Walking Dead, numa série de televisão. *Ouroboros também marca, a primeira vez em que os sobreviventes descobrem que podem passar despercebidos entre os zumbis, utilizando sangue e entranhas dos mortos em seus corpos. Categoria: Episódios de Fear The Walking Dead Categoria: Episódios da Temporada 2